


Red Equals Love

by wizardstove



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I like to pretend I can write, M/M, Romance, just some dumb shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardstove/pseuds/wizardstove
Summary: Chen always enjoys the reminder of his boyfriends love.
Relationships: Chen the Cheerleader/Lloyd Garmadon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Red Equals Love

**Author's Note:**

> Chen is an absolute nerd and you cannot convince me otherwise. And he is a dumb artist because I said so.  
I actually wrote this 3 months ago and haven't looked at it since, but I really miss these boys so, here we are.

It was a chilly, Friday night. The October weather was starting to make its way into the air. This was Chen's favorite kind of weather. He enjoyed the chill of the wind on his face and how the leaves turned and fell to the ground, crunching beneath his feet as he walked. But he also favored this time of year since he could wear hoodies and sweaters 24/7 without it being considered “weird”.

He was currently in his room, lying under a pile of blankets. There was soft music playing from his phone and he had a sketchbook in his lap. He liked to doodle on nights like this; it was relaxing. As he drew, there was a soft tap on his window. A small smirk peaked his lips as he got up and made his way to go open it. He already knew what to expect. He pulled back the curtain to reveal the one and only Lloyd Garmadon himself, a.k.a. Chen’s boyfriend.

Lloyd did this a lot; he tended to enter Chen’s room though his window. Probably just to show off the fact that he was a ninja and it was easy for him to do, even though he could just use the door like a normal person. Chen found it amusing nonetheless. 

Chen opened the window to let him in and cocked an eyebrow at him, a smirk growing on his face “You do know there’s a door downstairs right?”

“Ya, but that’s no fun.” Lloyd said, rolling his eyes and stepped inside, pulling Chen into a hug. The brunette hugged the ninja back and felt Lloyd melt into their embrace.

“Rough night?” Chen asked and Lloyd nodded against his neck. Chen let out a soft chuckle and led his boyfriend to his bed, throwing some blankets on top of him, “Why aren’t you at home asleep? Don’t get me wrong I love seeing you, but you look exhausted and honestly, kind of look like shit.” 

“Wow, thanks you look lovely too” Lloyd let out a snort and rolled his eyes “But in all seriousness, it really was an exhausting night and what better way to end it than cuddling with my amazing boyfriend.” he said with a slight blush creeping at his cheeks.

“Aw, Lloyd,” Chen grinned and placed a kiss on the blondes forehead “You know you’re literally the most adorable guy in the world?”

Lloyd laughed and rested his head on Chen’s chest “Hmm, says you.” he said as he grabbed Chen’s sketchbook, looking over what he was working on “Marvel as usual I see”

“Well ya, what else did you expect?”

“Nerd.” Lloyd said with a smirk, still looking over Chen’s doodles.

“Ya ok would you like to tell me about your big ass comic collection Lloyd-” he was cut off by a pillow hitting him in the face and he laughed.

“Now you shush.” Lloyd said as he hit Chen again. The smaller of the two laughed as he put his arms up to shield himself.

“No stop you’re being mean!” he smirked and Lloyd pulled him close, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“I’m so sorry sweetheart, can you forgive me?”

“Kiss me again and maybe I’ll consider it.” and Lloyd did. Chen smiled and let himself relax into the kiss. When they pulled away, Lloyd rested his head against Chen’s forehead and let out an exhausted sigh. Chen gave him a soft, knowing smile.

“Aw, babe, you really do look exhausted...” Chen said as he ran a hand through his boyfriends blonde hair.

“Ya… we had to start training right after school and patrol the city for a couple of hours, stopped a lot of robberies and some gangs mostly. It’s all pretty normal stuff but…”

“You’ve been overworking yourself lately,” Chen finished, a concerned look on his face “don’t think I haven’t noticed. You need to give yourself a break sweetheart.” Lloyd let out a sigh in defeat and laid his head on Chen’s shoulder. 

“Ya… you’re probably right.”

“Ah, and he finally admits it.” Chen said as the blonde let out a soft laugh. He placed a kiss on top of Lloyd’s head, massaging his fingers through his hair. Lloyd let out a content hum, leaning his head into Chen’s touch.

“Mmm… don’t stop doing that…” Lloyd mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Don’t worry I won’t.” Chen chuckled “You wanna stay here tonight?”

Lloyd looked up at him “You sure? I don’t want to intrude…” he said with a yawn.

“Don’t even worry about that baby. Besides, you’re tired and you are in no condition to go back home by yourself.” Chen said, giving him a soft smile, brushing the blonde locks out of his boyfriends sleepy eyes. 

"You know I can get myself home just fine, Chen."

"Perhaps," Chen looked off to the side, then back at Lloyd with a small smirk "but consider, maybe I just want you to stay here with me."

“You're such a dork..." Lloyd said with a smile and leaned up to give Chen a kiss "But you really are the best, you know that, right?"

“Ya, I’ve been told.” Chen said with a soft chuckle. He leaned over to his nightstand to turn of the light and pulled the blonde close to his chest “Now get some rest sweetheart…” Lloyd hummed in response and wrapped his arms around Chen’s neck, pulling him closer.

“Hey, you know I love you right?” he asked softly, a yawn escaping him.

“And you know I love you, right?” Chen said quietly, placing a kiss on his head and he heard a soft chuckle from the other.

“Ya, I know…” was the last thing Lloyd said before he drifted off to sleep, Chen falling not to far behind.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

As Chen’s eyes fluttered open that morning, he felt a soft kiss on his forehead. He blinked a couple of times and looked up to a pair of bright red eyes.

“Mornin’” Lloyd greeted and Chen gave him a tired smile.

“Heh, your eyes are red.” he said with a giggle and gave Lloyd a peck on the lips.

“Ya well, waking up to your beautiful boyfriend can make ya feel things.”

“Oh my god… stop being cute…” Chen said sleepily and flopped himself onto Lloyd's chest, getting him a chuckle from the other.

That was one of Chen’s favorite things about Lloyd. His eyes. See, Lloyd's eyes are normally green, but when he’s feeling certain emotions, they’ll turn red. Like when he’s extremely angry or sad, they’ll turn red. It makes it easy for Chen to read him. But they also turn when he’s feeling strong romantic emotions. That was something Lloyd had learned when he started to fall for Chen. So, whenever Lloyd’s eyes were red, it reminded Chen that he really did love him, and he absolutely loved it.

Because when Chen’s with him and he sees those red eyes, he knows that Lloyd is genuinely is happy to be with him.

And when they kiss, he opens his eye's to red ones, and Chen knows that kiss meant something to Lloyd as well.

And when Chen wakes up to the love-of-his-life’s beautiful red eyes, he knows that Lloyd loves him back, and it makes him the happiest person in the world.

“Oh hey, and by the way,” Chen said softly, looking up at the blonde “I love you too.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
